bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannarahk
The Tyrannarahk are a species of behemoth, draconic Rahi that are the apex predator on the Isle of Terra Nui. They dwell in large caves that they hew out of solid rock, forming scattered nests among the Sea Cliffs on the southern and eastern shores of the island. Befitting their status as top carnivores, Tyrannarahk will eat virtually anything edible they can get, ranging from the occasional Zykeral and Icorak to their more common prey of Muudabok and Lamproids. They have no natural predators and can live for many thousands of years. History Matoran colonists first encountered the Tyrannarahk around 100,000 B.G.C., when groups of outrigger canoes explored the island to find a suitable place to build a village. The Rahi soon gained notoriety among the new settlers because they preyed on the herds of domesticated Muudabok and would occasionally attack fishing boats, mistaking the craft for large fish. Few Matoran have ever encountered a Tyrannarahk and lived to tell about it, Machi being the most famous example. In 5,400 A.G.C. when the Toa Terra sought out the six Terra Nui Keystones, one of the stones was revealed by Turaga Akito to be hidden within a Tyrannarahk nest. Machi volunteered to find the stone for the Toa, and flew his pet Icorak Ikki up to the nest, where he abducted the baby Tyrannarahk inside. The mother Tyrannarahk had fallen asleep on top of the keystone, mistaking it for one of her eggs, but she awoke to the distressed cries of her child and moved to rescue it. Riding Ikki and carrying the baby, Machi then led the Tyrannarahk on an aerial chase, while Heaka retrieved the keystone. The Toa Terra distracted the Tyrannarahk with a group attack, but then Machi tossed the baby to its mother, who was able to safely recover it. Abilities & Traits Tyrannarahk are very powerful fliers, and will journey many hundreds of kio out to sea in search of prey. Their hooked foot claws are quite strong and sharp, which allows them to dig caves in which to build their nests; and their forelimbs, while small, are capable of gently cradling their babies to protect or feed them. Tyrannarahk will also use their forelimbs to push themselves up from a supine sleeping position. A Tyrannarahk's lungs are mighty, and its roar can be heard from up to a mio away. The Rahi possess excellent senses of sight and smell, allowing them to locate Lamproids or Muudabok from great heights. They have large tusks on their lower jaw that they use to bite through bone and armor. Due to their strong flying capabilities, it has been hypothesized that a Tyrannarahk can carry a Toa or similar-sized being on its back, but due to the Rahi's ferocious temperament, this has never been proven. Taxonomy Being a species unique to Terra Nui, the Tyrannarahk's evolutionary relationships with other Rahi are still poorly understood. Matoran biologists have determined that it is not closely related to any of the numerous native wyverns of Terra Nui, including four-limbed species such as the Zykeral and Gula, and two-limbed species such as the Magraka and Ascipitero. Its closest relative is believed to be the Phase Dragon, a similar fast-flying reptile. The former zoologist Matoba has speculated that the Tyrannarahk is also distantly related to the Kanohi Dragon. Habitat Range Tyrannarahk are found only among the sheer Sea Cliffs of Terra Nui, although they will fly out to sea to catch fish and will venture inland to snag Muudabok. Behavior Tyrannarahk are a relatively rare Rahi, and live mostly solitary lives. Normally they are highly territorial, and will attack other Tyrannarahk that venture near their caves; these spectacular aerial battles may last hours, ending only when one of the combatants is driven off. During the breeding season, however, they congregate in large rookeries, where males will compete for space in order to impress the larger females. Strictly a monogamous species, Tyrannarahk mate for life. The male will hunt for his family while the female incubates clutches of up to three eggs in a nest made of tree branches and rocks, built in a new cave constructed by the mated pair. Abandoned Tyrannarahk caves are usually taken over by Zykeral flocks. The babies possess only vestigial stumps where their wings should be, which elongate into full, bladed wings as they mature. Young Tyrannarahk are insulated by a coat of fluffy down that is lost prior to adolescence. Although the young chicks are initially sheltered in their cave homes for a few weeks, but as their wings develop they are gradually allowed to venture outside, always carefully monitored by their parents. Nourished by a diet of regurgitated Lamproid or Muudabok meat, they achieve the ability to fly at about four months old. The parent Tyrannarahk will train their offspring by bringing them weakened Gula to practice pouncing on; once the chicks become more independent, they will hunt small prey such as Waiwa or Makuta Fish from the air. After about three years, the adolescent Tyrannarahk are driven off by their parents and forced to dig caves of their own. The parents then go their separate ways until the next breeding season. Juvenile Tyrannarahk have a high mortality rate, because they will often fall prey to opportunistic Zykeral flocks or the occasional surfacing Lamproid, which will turn the tables on its own predator by waiting for a young Tyrannarahk to dive toward it; it will then consume the reptile instead of the other way around. However, Tyrannarahk are highly intelligent Rahi, and the adults will stay clear of the venomous Ascipitero or swarming Xotohk. Matoran likewise do not hunt Tyrannarahk, instead respecting and fearing them. Trivia *This species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. Appearances *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' (Mentioned only) *''T''he Balance Reborn (Mentioned only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Ballom